


Waterloo Sunset

by astrophysicist_not_princess



Series: Song-Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression, Sad, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophysicist_not_princess/pseuds/astrophysicist_not_princess
Summary: You ponder the sunset with your boyfriend
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Song-Inspired Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917646





	Waterloo Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As most of you probably saw in the tags, MAJOR TWS AHEAD. Including but not limited to, self-harming, depression, and implied/mentioned thoughts of suicide. Proceed with your own caution. If you are experiencing these thoughts, please find help. It's not worth it.

You look off into the sunset, the tree sturdy beneath you. He's sitting behind you, his soft beard digging into your scalp nicely.  
The mild night made you wonder what was different. What was different between now and last night, when you'd been on the floor in the fetal position, too drained to even go get a drink of water, let alone the scissors.  
That thought slipped away, the breeze gently swaying the tree. You weren't afraid of falling anymore.  
As the sun disappeared below the treeline, he tried to move you down but you found it difficult. Difficult to move away from this little bubble of happiness you'd found in life.  
So you moved. And you left. And the never-ending bubble of numbness swelled around you, making your ears ring. Sunset came and left, taking your strength to stay with it.


End file.
